My Rose
by Nanashi716
Summary: When Tanpopo is about to give her rose to Kouki-kun. Please R+R


My rose  
  
~~  
Hey people! Well, I really really wanted to write a fanfic. So I wrote one of Imadoki, since there aren't really much of Imadoki. So I just hope you enjoy it! Btw, I added some extra that they're saying, I also changed what they're kind of saying. So, um.. yeah... Enjoy!  
  
When Tanpopo had her red rose petal and in a jar, ready to give Kouki her feelings.  
  
Imadoki doesn't belong me. It belongs to the one and only Yuu Watase ;_;  
  
~~  
  
As he searched around the medical center, Youji finally found the best jar in Meio High School's medical room.   
"Alright! This bottle is nice!"  
"Ah, Youji-niisan... What exactly do you need the bottle for?"  
"I'm going to put the petals in this jar! Isn't this jar so cute?" Youji said happily as he stared at the jar he found.  
"Eh...." That was the only thing that came out of her mouth in response. 'He's not very different from Kugyou-kun...' She smiled peacefully as she thought of Kouki.... 'They're both so... sweet...' He carefully put each petal carefully into the jar, then tightly closed the jar.  
"There!" Youji happily said as he handed the her the jar of petal. "It's not important whether the flower is complete or not. But it's more important if you confess your feelings, right? So keep the petals well! The festival is ending soon."  
"Oh... Alright... Thank you, Youji-niisan..." 'The red rose petal... Sealed in a jar... Just like my feelings for him... Kept within a bottle... I love you, Kuygou-kun..' She stared at the bottle, then began to smile, "If it's ready now, then I guess it's time for me to give it to him."  
"Good luck with my brother." Youji smiled at her, leaning against the wall, with his hands comfortably tucked in his pockets. Then soon picked up the remote on the table and turned on the television. As soon as he pressed "Power", a scene of Erika pushing herself up and brushed her lips against Kouki was on the screen.  
'Oh crap...' Kouki thought to himself, as his eyes began to widen, seeing what just happened. Suddenly, he heard glass smashing to the ground. He turned his head to Tanpopo's direction, and saw her standing frozen in her place, with the jar of red rose petal on the ground, smashed to ground.  
'This.... This... This ISN'T TRUE!!!' Tanpopo suddenly snapped out of her trace, and realized the dropped the jar of petals and Youji was staring at her distraughtly. "Of course... I mean, they are engaged after all. All I'm doing is standing in they're way of a happy marriage." She coughed out saying and her warm tears began to fall down her face, and she stared down as her feet, not wanting Youji to cry over his brother. "My goodness... I'm sorry Youji-niisan! I... I dropped your jar! Here, let me clean it up!" She trembly kneeled down, starting to pick up the broken jar pieces, unsteadily.   
"Tanpopo.... Don't, let me pick-"  
"Ouch..." She said softly said, he was too late, she had already cut herself. But he pitied her, since she didn't even noticed she cut herself, too busy thinking about Kouki being kissed by his fiancee.   
"Tanpopo-chan... Are you alright...?" He moved away from Tanpopo, hastily looking for a bandaid or cloth or anything to fix her cut. Then suddenly, fireworks could be heard from outside. He looked at her again, she was on her knees, crying softly, as series of tears dripped from her face to the rose petals.  
'Then I guess it's decided. When we confess our feelings to Kugyou-kun. Whichever one he chooses. the loser has to leave the gardening committee... And leave him. We promised.' Then she felt Youji placing his arms around her, and she cried into his chest. 'Sorry... Everybody... But it's probably for the best... Kuygou-kun... But we promised...' She continued to cry, not caring about anything else in the world, since the things that are so important to her must be left. She continued to weep into Youji's shirt, as the fireworks got quieter and quieter...  
  
~~  
The end! I know! I hate this part to! But I dunno, I guess I wanted to just write about this part, you know? So yeah, sorry if there's any grammar mistake. And sorry if the story did come out well. . 


End file.
